Dark CPU story
by 32BitMegaBlade
Summary: Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune has an unlikely encounter with her Dark CPU self, Dark Neptune/Purple. This story is of Neptune's decent into darkness and delusion, and becoming the original Dark Purple's twin. This is the frist fan fiction i have written, so please enjoy it for what it is, and i hope to write another fan fiction in the future.


Story based from Role Play on Twitter

Follow me _LostPurple_

And my great friend for inspiring this story

CPUDarkPurple

Prologue

"…Yes… I have decided my path and what I shall become…" The young CPU said, on one knee and facing the ground, her hair was a light pink, almost like a cottony colour with two white D-clips attached at equal spaces on her hair. She wore a white parka hoodie, trimmed down with an underlay dress underneath. "…After all… I killed Nepgear to get this far…"

Chapter one: "Encounter of fate"

It was an average day in Planeptune, everything was normal and the streets were full of its citizens, roaming freely as they had done for the past decade. At the centre of the nation was the Basilicom, home to the nations CPU or Console Patron Unit, of which oversaw and took care of the nation, earning 'Shares' to keep the nation alive. If the shares were to deplete fully, the nation would crumble and turn into a barren wasteland.

"Neptune, if you keep slacking off and not doing any work, then it's going to become a burden for Nepgear." A small woman said, sitting upon a book. This was Histoire, or "Histy" as Neptune called her, she is Planeptune's oracle, an overseer and logs all recorded history of Planeptune, she has been around since the times of the first CPU.

"But I don't wanna, I'm doing so well on this game, and then I've gotta eat my pudding, visit Noire and then spend some sisterly time with Nepgear. Being a CPU is hard ya know"

Histoire sat upon her book, beginning to look flustered at Neptune as she continued playing her game, clearly not aware of the situation that was slowly unfolding around them "Neptune!" she yelled before clapping her hands, the console forcing itself to shut down and not saving her progress. "This is of a dire situation; our nation and possibly the entire of Gamindustri may be at stake here. You need to take action to this." She followed, folding her arms and looking directly at Neptune, before turning and slowly floating away on top her book

"Awwww….. fine, you win this time Histy… though I'm bugged that my process didn't save." She began following Histoire through the Basilicom, entering a large room that seemed similar to a meeting room. Neptune sat down and Histoire hovered above the table as she began speaking. "We believe that darkness is looming over Gamindustri, and this time it seems hard to come to a conclusion on how things are going to unfold, we need to sta-" "Don't worry, this protagonist will surely figure something out, ehehe" Neptune suddenly broke out, breaking the 4th wall like she occasionally done.

The room fell silent, all eyes were glared upon Neptune as she suddenly realises the magnitude of the situation they were in. She lowers her head and begins listening to the others. "What does that mean desu? Will we be safe desu?" Compa asked, knowing that she would be on standby as she was the nation's best nurse-in-training, as Planeptune's citizens viewed her at least.

"Yes, I believe that we will all be well, if not Compa, we'll be in your care" Histoire kindly stated before floating off, reaching the door way and turning back to them. "Neptune, Planeptune is in your hands now, just as it always has been…. do your job properly"

Neptune would peer over the table looking worried about the situation, before sinking back into her chair and letting out a rather large sigh. This was the first time she had been this worried, though this unfolding event was nothing to be compared to that of the incident involving the awakening of the ancient CPU of Tari, Reiry.

"Jeez… I'm pretty sure that I'm expected to do everything now these days, can't I just relax like a normal person?" Neptune arose from the chair and walked out of the room, before putting on her trademarked boot like shoes, setting off to the balcony of the Basilicom. A sudden bright light of purple would surround her as her hair became longer and platted, being more dark purple this time, her height increasing and her eyes being a dark, ocean like blue colour. She floated on the spot as having entered HDD [Hyper Drive Divinity].

"I'm going to get some fresh air… I need to think things over" She flew up before floating down and exiting HDD a few feet from the ground, not knowing that the person who'd change her destiny was right below her. Neptune dropped down, before hearing a loud thud as she sat upon the stomach of someone, familiar.

"Uwahh?! W…What is this" Neptune would gaze down onto the person, before they spoke, perfectly in synchronisation "Nepu?" Silence would befall the two, as they looked directly into each other; the person beneath Neptune had pink hair, cottony in colour with the same white D-clips which she bore on her head, the same white hoodie and the same underlay dress.

"Y…You're me?..." Neptune would speak to her doppelganger, still in a daze of the situation. "Yeah…. I'm you, I'm Neptune" Silence befell them once more, though unaware to the original Neptune, her fate had been set in motion. This was the beginning of her fall into the whirlpool of delusion.

Chapter 2: "A new fate"

Neptune gazed down onto the other Neptune; still a confused and dazed expression on her face still. The silence that had warped around them lasted for a while, before she got up off of her doppelganger, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"S…So, what brings you here, other me?" Her arms were crossed as she looked at the other Neptune. "Whatcha think a Nep like me is scuttering around here for?" her counterpart asked her "…Um… I dunno?" Neptune followed, completely unaware of her true purpose here "It's obvious! To destroy this dimension!"

"W…. W… What!? Why in Gamindustri's sake would you do such thing?" She scuttled back from the other Neptune in slight fear, before the silence settled once again. "You'll see… soon…" Her counterpart muttered, her left eye pulsing with purple veins around it. Neptune noticed them and poked slightly, now looking curious.

"Hey, Hey… what are these things around your eye?" She moved closer to her counterparts face, inspecting them closely. Counter Nep would flinch slightly in pain and back away from her this time. "It's….just a fashion trend…" she weakly said, not knowing that the two were completely different, but the same at the same time. Neptune would lean forward, oblivious to the threat sitting before her, smiling widely before standing up and lending a hand out.

Counter Nep would take her hand and get to her feet, looking into her clear, sparkling like eyes as she stood there, before smiling herself just after. Before hugging her tightly "Please…. don't destroy my home… I wanna live" She cried out, hoping that her words would reach to her somewhere, squeezing her tightly as the hugged.

Counter Nep pulled Neptune into a small alley and lets out a huge sigh, looking truthfully into her eyes "Neptune… as much as you resemble me, I'm not gonna spare this dimension, I'm loyal to my master…. and she doesn't care on what happens" Neptune would hang her head sadly, looking at the ground as her counterpart stood before her.

Neptune slowly raised her head a minute later, and began moving away from Counter Nep, becoming cornered in the alleyway. "I… I remember now… You're what… Histy and the others were talking about… a dire situation… Gamindustri at stake…" She tripped over a rubbish bag, falling to the floor with a hefty crashing sound.

"Neptune? What are you talking ab-…?" Counter Nep looked startled by the sudden act from Neptune, before repeating her words "…Gamindustri's at stake…" She giggled under her breath, though deep in her thoughts she was laughing aloud, before slowly making her way over to Neptune, and picking her up. "Yes… Gamindustri is at stake, now that I'm here… but I'm not going to decimate this place into oblivion just yet… I'm here on a small holiday too" She calmly stated with a soft tone, smiling at Neptune. A sweat drop ran down Neptune's face as she was now highly confused, her counterpart was here on a holiday yet to decimate the dimension when she felt like so.

"S… So a holiday too, huh…? Whactha wanna do here then, there's not much but I'm sure we'll find something here" The silence once again followed for a few seconds. "Let me introduce myself properly first then…. I am Neptune, Dark CPU of Planeptune, Dark Purple." Now it was known, she'd be known as Dark Purple or Dark Nep to Neptune, though she looked down at the ground shamefully, having taken a small liking to Neptune already. Though knowing that once she decimates the dimension; she'll decimate Neptune along with it.

However Neptune hugged her once more "I… I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, or Purple Heart…. It's nice to meet you" Neptune welcomed her as if she was one of her own, knowing that she'd be gone at any time soon if she decided to attack. "Let's go and get some pudding, only if you want to" Dark Nep's eyes lit up like a child's, though having her child like demeanour altered. This was the one thing that brought it back out "Y… You still have that here, say… say do ya? It's been… so long since I've eaten a pudding" Neptune giggled aloud and patted Dark Nep on the head, smiling even more now. "Yes, we got pudding here still, common ones, rare ones, ultra-rare ones, you name it" Neptune and Dark Nep left the alleyway and began heading towards the nearest pudding confectioner.

"We're here" Neptune said as the street was flooded with the delicious aroma of pudding, of many flavours. "Uwahh?! S… So many flavours… I can smell them all" Dark Nep's nose twitched a lot at the scent of the puddings, before she burst into the shop and sniffed around like a guard dog on patrol. "Oooooh~ what one should I buy, what one~" Neptune entered and was greeted by the owner, who handed her the latest pudding available for free, she opened it and wriggled around on the spot at its rich flavour of vanilla and caramel sauce, slowly eating away at it as Dark Nep stared at her, giving an envious look.

"Awww~ how comes you get the free pudding an I don't?!" She pouted, staring at her continuously as she ate the pudding, before the empty plastic cup flew over her head and into the trash bin.

"Don't worry other me, I'll get ya a pudding, choose whatever one you please" Dark Nep scrambled around the shop as she heard those words, searching the shelves a good four or five times. Though there was just the one, hiding in the corner that she spotted, it was golden in colour and smelt differently from all the others, the aroma was warm and welcoming, like it was ready to be devoured by whom who found it. She held it in her hands as the golden glow reflected off her eyes.

"I… I… I'll have this one, yes… definitely this one right here" The owner looked at the pudding in surprise, though it would cost a hefty amount unknowingly to them. "That'll be ten thousand credits" The owner stated, with a small smile on his face. "Wh… Wh… Whaaa?!" Both Nep's say, looking in shock at the price, before Neptune sighs. "F… Fine, I'll get it for you, this is a one off" Neptune draws her credit card and pay's for the pudding, before Dark Nep runs out of the store waving "I'll see ya around other me, let's meet again sometime soon."

Chapter 3: "The pudding war"

Was only the next day that they met again, Dark Nep was standing atop a hill in the vast, grassy plains of Planeptune, where she was doing something quite unusual than anyone else.  
"Hmmmm… how do I do this…." Neptune approached her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, startling Dark Nep as she jumped and fell to the floor, before sighing aloud and looking up to her, grinning slightly. "Eh?! What are you tryin' to do, "me'?" Neptune looks down at her in confusion, wondering on what she was doing out in a field this far away from the city that they were in only the other day before helping her up to her feet

"I'm gonna try summoning! Hiyaaaaa-!" A pinkish purple portal opens up a few feet above her and a small, slippery fish plopped down onto the floor in front of her, though she was new to all of this, Dark Nep could only summon this at the time due to her lack of summoning knowledge. "Y…. You're doing well I guess, but you may be too weak to do it fully, like spawn bigger things…" Neptune rubs her head with a confused smile on her face. Dark Nep stepped back a bit and looked at her counterpart with a shocked look on her face, flailing her arms around in the air like a kid.

"W-Weak…? Uwah… I am no mere Nep, you see! Let me try again…. Hiyaaaa!" Another portal opens up and a bucket of fish plops down onto the ground before Dark Nep stares at it, letting out a small sigh and sitting down, cuddling her knees  
"…Fishy…" Neptune places her hand down onto the top of Dark Nep's head and rubs it gently, before sighing herself  
"Yet… you can only summon fish… after all, you're still me in most aspects… sorta" Dark Nep then looked up at her and smiled, before getting to her feet once more and doing another fabulous hand pose

"I guess that is true… Welp. Gonna keep trying till I summon what I want! Yaaaaahhh!" More portals suddenly open up around the two, as she continues to summon fish, of increasing sizes, the field becoming loitered in various sizes of fish "Hey maybe I can summon me summon me some dinner. Yum…~"

Neptune watched the sized fish rain down to the floor before pulling a fabulous hand pose of her own, she channels her thoughts on what she desires and a huge portal opened up above Dark Nep, before the ground shakes slightly and a loud squish is heard, enveloping Dark Nep in a gigantic pudding that stood before Neptune's feet.  
"Eh? It worked… a huge pudding on my own command; I'm not going to need to stock up for a while now… where'd my doppelganger go?"

Inside the pudding was Dark Nep, making low, muffled noises as she was devoured by the pudding itself, before nomming sounds could be heard as she slowly began eating away at the gigantic, custard and caramel pudding

"H… Hey!~ stop eating my pudding" Neptune threw herself, literally into the pudding. Eating her way through the pudding making sure that she'd be the one to eat it all, and thus the two began a race to see who could devour the most of this enormous, delicious pudding. Before long they'd eaten a tunnel through the gigantic pudding and stopping for the moment to catch a breath, the pudding was massive, almost the size of a medium-sized building not even half way done.

"mm-Uwah, this thing is huge… at least it's tasty!" Dark Nep then continued eating away again, soon followed Neptune, carving away at yet another section and swallowing all of the pudding that stood before her. That was until she'd begin hearing Dark Nep getting closer by the second, emitting Pac-man like noises whilst chomping everywhere. Or should call it Pac-Nep. "NepkaNepkaNepkaNepka-"

Neptune on the other hand grew worried at hearing the emitting sounds getting closer and closer to her, before slowly eating her way up the pudding, making a spiral like staircase leading to the top. Soon it began to topple, having weakened the areas around it, but it slowly crumbled into chunks, spreading out into a massive mess in the field around them.

"Wahhh~…. Oof…. that hurt" Neptune laying there covered in pudding, just giggles and looks up into the sky, before hearing a splat in the chucks around her of where her counterpart fell into. Not long after they both fell, Dark Nep sat up and looked around, and moments after Neptune sat up before letting out a small sigh and grabbing a piece of the now destroyed pudding, throwing it at Dark Nep.

Its splatters across her clothes and she sighs, before picking up a bigger bit and throwing a piece back, Neptune falls over from the hit and giggles even more before taking things further and picking up a huge chunk and throwing another piece at her, landing across her face this time and making her fall over. "Oooooohhh… Imma Nep you up real good, "Me"!"

And the pudding war commenced.

After a while Neptune had built a base entirely out of pudding, a pretty decent one too, she took shelter immediately after its construction was finished and laid low for the time being. While on the other hand Dark Nep was on the offensive and had called in a pudding tank made rich in flavour, beginning to advance towards the pudding base.

"Eat this! Literally!" And she fires a pudding shell from the tank, flying towards the base with a heavy scented rich flavour, but a deathly whistle too. Moments later the shell hit the base, but it merely ricocheted off of it leaving no damage what so ever, but it could still be heard from the inside, so in retaliation, Neptune calls in for an air assist and a massive aircraft flies over. Unloading its load of P-Bombs onto her tank down below… but yet again no damage was made.

"Uhh… Pudding doesn't do anything against pudding…" And then the awkward silence ensures, the two of them sat in their places and waited, thought and sighed, coming up with no way to demobilise each other. And then the thought appeared… Neptune just ran straight out from her base and charged forward towards the tank.

"Direct confrontation…?" Dark Nep waits inside the tank, waiting to see what Neptune would achieve by leaving her base. She drew close to the tank, before opening her mouth wide and taking a massive chunk out of it, being made of pudding and all.

"Mmm~ so tasty and creamy" Was all she could say as she devoured Dark Nep's tank, savouring on the taste that lingered in her mouth. "Neptune to HQ, Neptune to HQ: The Nep is eating our tank, I repeat; the Nep is eating our tank!" And before long, nothing much of the pudding remained; only the steering column and wheel remained and Dark Nep sat there defenceless, raising both arms, she surrenders without hesitation.

"Well fought, I concede." Then looking around quickly, Neptune leans down and kisses her, blushing heavily as their lips connected, and quickly breaking it before looking around once more. Dark Nep's face suddenly lit up bright red after.

"U-u-u-u-uwaaaah….~~~~" Neptune then proceeds to sit down by her and twiddle her thumbs around and looking around for a third time in a haze. "I… I like you… "Me"…. But it's up to you… if ya want to…" And then the silence follows once again, all that could really be heard was the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through them in the peaceful way that always happened.

"Uuuuuu…." Dark Nep couldn't really say anything at the moment, and nor could Neptune before slowly muttering to her counterpart "Nep…? Are you okay" she'd kindly ask, now looking down at the ground as their faces were shrouded in embracement.

"Umm… I dunno…" was all she mutters out, being super embarrassed still and then looking over to Neptune once more. "I… know we're both the same… or kinda different, but… y'know… I like you… a lot" Neptune would then state, trying to convey her feelings out, though she just done what she was thinking and kissed her, wanting her love for Dark Nep to be known.

"Nepu… this is embarrassing…" Dark Nep literally didn't know what to say, she was so flustered that she almost became dizzy from all of the confusion and embarrassment. Neptune then rubs her head hand hugs her counterpart tightly, her face still so red that steam was almost leaving her body, she was literally that embarrassed. "I know… I'm embarrassed myself…"

"…N-Nepuuuuuuu…" As Dark Nep gets hugged, her blush increases, making her more and more flustered as their hug lasted a while, before slowly letting go and sitting a bit of a distance away from each other, slowly sighing and stretching slightly. "Y… You're cute… s...should we take this somewhere else?"

"Hmm… N-Nepu has to d-decline… S-sorry…" Dark Nep would look down as she say's this, before sighing slightly and scratching away at her leg. "We can still be Nep-friends together, right?"

"Sure… I don't mind that…" Neptune moves in and kisses Dark Nep again, this time it lasted for a bit, though unknowingly to Dark Nep that some of her negative energy had leaked through into her. But none of them knew of such just yet, they break this kiss and hug each other again and letting out another sigh, having cleared up their awkward situation. "that… was nice" Neptune would say happily before yawning slightly, their pudding fight having worn her out.

"I… I admit… it was..."

"So… um…"

"I'll go return to what I was doing… summoning stuffs"

Dark nep would get up and slowly walk away, before Neptune reached out for her and grabbing onto her shoulder, a somewhat depressed look growing on her face. Her grip on Dark Nep's shoulder becoming even tighter

"No… I… I… want to spend more time with you"

'I like spending my time with you"

"I… don't want to be alone again…"

Chapter 4: "Her decent into delusion"

"… I…"

"…"

Dark Neptune digs into her pocket and takes out a small chip-sized crystal. It begins emanating an aura unlike herself and hands it to Neptune, she laid the crystal in her palm and she gazes down upon it. She feels the presence wrap around her hand like it wanted her… welcomed her to what she was to become

"Take this… it's the least I can do for you, alright?"

She wraps her hand around the crystal, holding onto it tightly like it belonged in her hand, despite feeling the presence within it, she accepted it. It felt warm, and it felt nice, she never wanted to let go of it, or leave her new best friend

"w… what is this presence I'm feeling? What is this crystal…? I can… feel something inside it... it's warm"

She draws her hand to her pocket and places her hand inside it, wanting the warm feeling to last forever, clamping her hand down even more around the crystal. Inside her pocket the Dark CPU crystal blinked with a pulsing purple light from inside. Foggy, but a CPU symbol could be seen floating deep within.

"Let this be a reminder to you that I'll always be your Nepfriend"

Neptune falls into her counterparts arms, a few tears flowing down her face as Dark Nep held her tightly, smiling and patting her head gently, before putting her back to her feet. She smiles brightly at Neptune and giggles as she continues patting her head.

"T… Thank you… so much… I'll always be your… Nepfriend, you mean everything to me"

"You flatter me too much… trust me, I'm just a Dark CPU"

Neptune returns the feeling by patting her counterpart back on the head, and smiling back at her as she done it before yawning once more and looking drowsy.

"I know, but if we do end up fighting for real, just remember that I'll always love you… I feel like doing something extremely stupid, but it probably wouldn't even work"

Neptune's hand dived into her pocket before holding the Dark CPU crystal once again, before taking it out and letting it rest in the palm of her hand. It shone slightly and began to float slightly; the glowing emitted a spectacular display of deluded purple colours. A bit of dark blue, dark black, and most of all… dark purple.

"My Idea of something stupid is to absorb this crystal, becoming part Dark CPU… if it somewhat works like that, ehehe… jeez, I'm such a levelled airhead y'know" Neptune curiously tried doing so, but only failing in the process of it, but at least she tried to do so.

"Heehee… I wish it was that simple too, making someone else into a Dark CPU… is more complex, and I'd need to exposition a lot, but the crystal is harmless unless I…" Dark Neptune would wave her hand over the crystal and it would send an electric shock to the other Neptune, causing her hand to tightly clench shut around the crystal, all of course making her wince in pain slightly.

"Owww… owie, owie! T-That hurt… my hand… and head tingles now… ugh..." Still holding onto the crystal, Neptune would rub her head softly before realising that her hand was now clenched shut around the crystal. Oddly enough there wasn't anything holding her hand shut, it was merely a reaction from the said received electric shock.

"I didn't put any superglue on it or anything, right?" Dark Neptune reaches out and the crystal would slip free from the others grasp easily and back into her own, before placing it back into the other Neptune's hand.

"If you wanna be a Dark CPU like me , this alone ain't gonna cut it, you know" Neptune would briefly look down at the crystal before raising her head once again and looking Dark Neptune in the eyes with a strong, unbreakable will that was shining in her own eyes. Before stating without hesitation

"Then do what ya gotta do to make me into a Dark CPU"

"Hmm… you really wanna be a 98ft giant like my true self, don't you…?" The thought of having a Dark CPU twin made her, for the lack of phrasing. "Hwee~". But she did not want to corrupt her other self.

…

Not yet at least.

"Tell you what, the next time we meet, I'll tell you more about the Dark stuffs, but tell me first… do you really, REALLY, want to become like me?"

Followed by a simple nod of Neptune's head, she'd agree to what Dark Neptune said, before taking her hand and holding onto it tightly, a few minutes of silence followed, waiting for Neptune to think of what to say next. All of which came out in a stern, steady voice.

"We can start now if you wish, I'm ready to leave my old life behind… it hasn't been much fun to be honest" Neptune said, letting out a brief sigh not long afterwards and letting go of her counterparts hand, and blissfully rubbing the crystal that was in her pocket now. "If you insist, "Me". However I'm the one that isn't prepared."

Dark Neptune gave a reassuring smile. Before placing a hand on Neptune's shoulder and rubbing it firmly and letting it go not long afterwards.

"I've got to go now, but the next time we meet this I can promise you…"

…

…

"We shall begin the banquet of despair, together! ~"

And like that, Dark Neptune would disappear again, practically vanishing into thin air like every other time she appears or disappears. All fell silent once again, and a slight whistling could be heard as the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees around her.

"Take care "Me". I'll eagerly await our next meeting, see you then"

Neptune would say to herself, before departing too and heading back to her Basilicom, she now bore a huge burden. Having now not only agreed to become a Dark CPU… but she knew of their intentions, but there she left, heading home with a secret that she'd take to the grave.

Chapter 5: "A heart shattering farewell"

Neptune had returned home once more, casually doing her thing; tossing her shoes to the side and slumping herself up against her beanbag, before switching on the TV and games console, pretty much ready to run an all-nighter eating, pudding and playing games for that manner. Before a low humming sound floated above Neptune; it was Histoire, just sitting atop her book and looking down curiously down at the slothful goddess.

"Neptune… did you resolve of the problem?"

A simple look was on Histoire's face, one that she'd usually give the goddess who would do nothing about these things, but never less… it was futile to run away.

"Yes Histy… I got it done… now I'm gonna play my games"

She'd hit the start button as Histoire gave off a heartfelt smile, knowing for once… well… in a manner, she'd done her job of protecting Gamindustri for a third time, before a delusional smirk grew on Neptune's face, then returning to her sweet and innocent smile. Well, of course she wasn't innocent anymore; she'd literally abandoned her job as a CPU having 'gone to the dark side'.

"Here. We. Gooooo~"

She'd exclaim, before rapidly smashing the buttons on the controller. She was lucky enough that she hadn't decimated the controller at the rate she was pressing the buttons, but steam would vent off her fingers as they touched each button almost at light speed, and moments later, that game would be finished, and the next, and the next; non-stop for another twelve hours. By the time she'd finished, the sun was already beginning to rise; and Neptune would hazily sit against her beanbag.

"Uuuuu…-"

And then a small, but loud release of air could be heard as she passed out, crashing backwards onto her beanbag which was the cause of the release of air. A mechanic whirr could be heard as one of the doors opened, and a girl similar to Neptune came though, wearing a pink, matching pair of pyjamas, long lilac hair and a single D-clip on the left side of her hair, Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune would look down to her sleeping sister.

"Oh goodness Onee-chan… gaming all night were you?"

Steady 'Z's' would float away from the sleeping Neptune who laid there sleeping up against her beanbag, Her sister however would sit down beside her and pet her head gently, caring for the silly soul who'd been gaming all night. Nepgear would eventually get up and start clearing up the living room by switching off the games console and turning the TV off, before carrying her sister into her room and laying her down on her bed followed by a hefty sigh.

Nepgear too had been up all night in her laboratory; doing what piqued her interests the most, robotics/mechanics… she was modifying her beam sabre, knowing her she'd try and over do things. But however this time she did, she modified her beam sabre so much that it could sever a ship in half, something well… only Nepgear could do.

"Jeez… why do I have to do all your work, Onee-chan?"

She casually asks herself, before heading into the kitchen and preparing herself a cup of coffee. After it was finished boiling, she'd pour it into her favourite mug and head back into her own room, getting out of her pyjamas and into her daily clothes, which consisted of a sailor's uniform, bearing the drape over the back and the ribbon going down the front. A small badge attached the ribbon together, with the trademark 'N' in the middle and a notebook holder strapped to her right thigh.

"All right… I'm ready for today's work that Onee-chan probably hasn't done for who-knows how long…. *sigh* why does it have to be me…"

Nepgear would head back into the living room, where she'd see Neptune sitting on the couch, now wide awake from her short sleep that she just had. She sat there nervously and twiddled her thumbs multiple times before noticing Nepgear who was standing in the doorway. She'd signal for Nepgear to come to her, and this she did and sat on the couch by her sister.

"Nepgear… I need to talk to you about something important… please would you listen…"

"Yes… Onee-chan, I'll listen to what you have to say…"

A small darkness would overcome the room as a cloud covered the sun, pretty much setting the scene for the turn of events that were to come in the near future, almost drawing the setting of what would become of the outside world too.

"Nepgear… I'm leaving my position as a CPU to become a Dark CPU..."

"Eh…"

Was all that could leave Nepgear's mouth, quite stunned or shocked from the fact that her sister was leaving to become something… Dark. This would hurt her quite a bit as Neptune was Nepgear's source of motivation and her reason to do the things she does, help around the Basilicom and the nation, as well as do Neptune's work. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes before turning and facing Neptune.

"Why… Why are you doing this, Onee-chan?"

"Nepg—"

"Do I mean nothing to you? This nation… your friends? Tell me, why… why are you leaving?!"

"Because I fell in love with a Dark CPU… that is why"

The room fell silent after Neptune stated that, tears now flowing down Nepgear's face, she'd sit there crying. All Neptune could do was hang her head down in shame, abandoning her family and nation all in the term of love, she stood up and headed towards her room where she'd remain for the rest of the day laying on her bed, thinking on what was more important, the nation or love.

Nepgear still sat on the couch would too stand up and walk over to the window, placing a hand on the glass as she looked down upon the city below; all was strangely quiet now, only the breathing of Nepgear could be heard as she stood by the window before sighing and looking up to the sky moments after.

"Onee-chan… just what are you becoming… what will you become?"

…

…

"Goodness… will I even be able to look up to you as a sister now? But now that you've resigned, I'll be the CPU of Planeptune… so… this is my nation now…"

The tears would break with a soft smile before turning away from the window and heading towards the stairs where she'd walk down and head to her laboratory. Sitting herself down in her chair and placing her elbows on the desk, she would think to herself in silence, only a slight whirr could be heard as the air-conditioning turned on

"What now…?"

Neptune was just staring at the ceiling, thinking deeply onto what to choose. The room had remained quiet for a while now; the ticking of the clock in her room could be the only thing heard, ticking away at the minutes and then hours; withdrawing the Dark crystal that resided in her pocket, she'd stare into it deeply and smile at the deluded power symbol floating within.

"I… I've decided… I've had enough of this"

Taking off her white D-Clips, Neptune placed them down on the floor, before stamping on them and cracking them; not enough that they'd shatter under the weight of her foot but chip the edges and crack the centre of them. After this she'd pick them up and place them back in her hair; before leaving her room heading to the stairs, she would head down to Nepgear's laboratory with a dark façade which loomed over her face; slowly succumbing to the delusion which she was entranced by.

The door to Nepgear's laboratory opened up with the familiar 'Whirr' sound once again and there Nepgear would be sitting, working on her beam sabre once more, tweaking and fiddling with its components and replacing the old with the new. Not long after, she would look up and see Neptune standing there in the doorway, slowly placing down her tools; she would approach her sister and look at her D-Clips, of which were cracked and chipped.

"Neptune…? Why have you done this to your D-Clips… they're ruined and irreplaceable…"

"Nepgear… I've decided…"

…

…

"What have you chosen…? Onee-chan?"

"I'm becoming a Dark CPU…"

Having chosen her path, Neptune would turn to face the exit and begin walking towards it, only to be grabbed by her shoulder and pulled into a tight hug from Nepgear, tears flowing down onto Neptune's shoulder as she was helplessly hugged by her sister. Slowly, regret befell Neptune as to seeing her sister in such a state, but none the less, she had chosen her path.

"Onee-chan… I… I'm going to stop you before you do!"

Her words of courage would raise her own morale into saving Neptune, she burrowed her head into her shoulder hoping that some of her affection came across to Neptune, but sadly, none of it did.

"Nepgear… I'm sorry…"

Nepgear's facial expression turned to that of a confused look, wondering on what she meant by 'sorry' as nothing had happened yet, but soon after Neptune would materialise her sword and stare Nepgear in the eyes before petting and caressing her cheek. Moments after a deafening scream came from Nepgear as Neptune pierced her chest with her sword, pulling it out, Nepgear would fall to her knees and begin coughing up blood; looking up to her sister and wondering why.

"N…- Nep…- tune…? W…- Why…"

More blood left Nepgear's mouth as she held the irreparable wound in her chest, flopping down onto one side, Nepgear would extend a hand out towards her sister as her vision begun to fade. Before long, her hand would flop to the floor and not move, the colour in her eyes going dull as she laid there motionless. She was dead. Slain by the hands of her very own sister.

"Onee-c-"

"I'm sorry Nepgear… I can't let you stop me, no one will…"

Leaving Nepgear's laboratory, Neptune would run up the stairs and cancel out the power to her sword, causing it to disappear. She reached the ground floor and run out from the basilicom, to where? That was simple, she was headed to Zero Dimension.

Chapter 6: "The banquet of despair"

Having run to the portal that linked Hyper-Dimension to Zero-Dimension, Neptune would slowly step through as a massive array of lights engulfed her, to her; she was witnessing something amazing being her first time going through such portal. Having walked through the portal for a few minutes, Neptune found herself looking upon a barren wasteland that was once was a proud and thriving Dimension, ruins scattered in multiple places and a decimated city which resided in the centre of her view.

Taking a deep breath, Neptune began her ventures through Zero-Dimension, heading towards the city that lurked in the distant fog ahead, walking ahead; Neptune would come across a few familiar places. A crater in the ground from where she was kicked out from the Celestial plains. A dungeon, where the legendary cursed blade, Gehaburn resided. And then the remains of a burnt plushie which somewhat resembled Uzume.

Memories began flowing back to Neptune as she encountered these things, shedding a slight tear as she went by, she would progress further into the desolate Dimension and before long she would enter the ruins of the city. A sudden strike of déjà vu hit Neptune unexpectedly and she stumbled down to the ground as she did, before looking up to see an all too familiar building.

"P… Planeptune… tower?"

The words muttered out of her mouth in a quiet voice before getting back to her feet and progressing onwards, her footsteps echoing through the desolate street of which she walked through, before out of no-where a figure laid just beyond the murky fog. Reaching towards it, Neptune began running towards the figure, closer and closer and closer. She reached it. And held onto it dearly. Who she held in her arms was Dark Neptune to no surprise was waiting for her arrival.

"T… Twin? You made it here… I'm glad"

Dark Neptune would pick her counterpart up as she sunk down whilst hugging her, the emotions overflowing within Neptune as she began crying aloud in front of her twin. Well, she did just kill her own sister to make sure that she would become a Dark CPU.

"Are you okay…, Neptune?"

The Dark CPU asked, now petting and caressing her twins head in a lovingly manner, hoping to calm down the bawling Neptune who she held, it was beginning to work and Neptune began to quiet down slightly as she continued to let the tears flow down her cheeks. Neptune would look up to her twin and try to smile, but she couldn't. As Neptune wasn't the type to bare a fake smile.

"What happened…?"

"I killed her…-"

A sudden silence befell the street, Dark Neptune looking deep into Neptune's eyes to try and dig out what she could, but she could not, as Neptune's eyes had become to foggy and deluded to actually see anything in them, all they were was just a murky Purple colour in them, all was known too well to Dark Neptune as she had experienced this once before, a long time ago in that manner. Sighing slightly, Dark Neptune would break the hug and smile at Neptune.

"Killed who…?"

…

…

"I… I killed her… I killed Nepgear"

A baffled and surprised face appeared on Dark Neptune's face, she was also a little stunned that Neptune would go /that/ far to be a Dark CPU, all before sighing once again. Dark Neptune didn't expect this at all, so she just smiled at her softly and caressed her cheek gently.

"It's okay… you done what had to be done, right? She died quickly, didn't she… because if she didn't, then we might be in trouble"

"She did… she died before my very eyes"

She was telling the truth, Nepgear's final words were that of a dying call to her sister "Onee-chan…" before falling and lying there motionless. An even bigger smile appeared on Dark Neptune's face as she took in the knowledgeable truth from her twin, now knowing that she would kill anyone who tired stopping her from doing what she pleases, a few words left her mouth

"You are ready"

Was all that she'd say to her counterpart before turning away and walking through the fog some more, Neptune would wipe away her tears and follow her, to a place that seemed like no-where. A minute of two later the duo would walk out from the fog and stand at what seemed a massive cliff that lead into oblivion, a void in that fact. Followed by a simple clap from Dark Neptune, a portal would open up before them; however this one did not lead to hyper-Dimension. Stepping through first would be Dark Neptune, and then Neptune. Before her was a large room, seemingly rather dark on the inside. The walls were clad in black paint and the ceiling was not visible, heck, who knew if the building even had a ceiling.

"Master… I have returned with the subject"

A quiet stepping sound came out of the doorway, before a girl stood there. Her hair a Dark blue in colour. Her eyes a twisted and delusional mix of purple, blue and black, almost stormy in colour. A single crisp gold yellow hair clip in her hair and another one down on her tie. Mainly wearing black, the dark foreshadow that loomed over her would disappear as she stepped out of the doorway. In many ways she would resemble Uzume; well in fact she was Uzume, the one riddled with hate for the very existence of humanity.

"…"

Getting down onto one knee, Neptune would bow down in upmost respect, same as what the others would have probably done when they too became Dark CPU's, but anyway, she'd bow down and prove her loyalty to her, by any means possible.

"…Kurome…"

"So Nepsy… This is the one you've been telling me about, huh?"

Kurome raises an eyebrow at the other Nep's instant loyalty despite being a CPU, but this intrigued her even more, and wanted to toy with her, to break and corrupt her very soul into becoming a new Dark CPU, Dark Purple's twin in that fact.

"You. Planeptunian CPU. You desire to become a Dark CPU, I see?"

"…Yes… I have decided my path and what I shall become"

Neptune raises her head to face Kurome, still down on one knee; she would look Kurome in the eye and share the lingering desire to become a delusional product of destruction, and serve Kurome to her full extent.

"…After all… I killed Nepgear to get this far…"

A wide grin appeared on Kurome's face after hearing the tragic killing of Neptune's sister, before leaning down to look the bowing goddess in the eye. The colours in her eye shifted slightly and they became a more vibrant purple.

"Kill Gear-chi…?"

Kurome stares at Neptune, weary about her words. Her faded eyes gaze into the CPU's and after a few moments, she steps backwards, her features curling upwards before the still bowing CPU, who would remain silent during her brief speech.

"Heh… I can tell you're not lying."

Now arising from the ground, Neptune sighed and looked over to her "Twin" and smiled slightly, before moving her glace back onto Kurome, who would wait for another sentence to come from the deluded CPU.

"… Am I worthy of what I shall become, Kurome?"

"…"

"…"

Silence. Kurome took some time to make her decision, narrowing her eyes at Neptune, and then her own creation, Dark Purple. The silence just lingered in the air, waiting and watching them, wanting to be broken at any time.

"Purple, you've longed for a companion, no?"

"Yes… I don't wanna be the only Dark Purple either, and she really wants to become like me! Grant her wish, please?"

The silence fell once again as Kurome began a long thinking sentence, holding a hand to her head, she would glance back towards Neptune who was just waiting there in silence, her eyes just scouring the room for any rare items that she liked to pick up along the way.

"You… Truly wish to become corrupt?"

"… Yes Kurome, I truly desire it, otherwise I wouldn't have killed… - Who did I kill again?"

Neptune now lost in a daze and her eyes slowly becoming a dullish purple colour, she would look back into the eyes of Kurome, who would see the undoubted presence of a dark aura forming around her, this is what she wanted, what she prolonged to see emanating from the small CPU's body.

"This aura I sense…"

Kurome's eyes widen at the Neptune's unbridled passion. She wanted to become a Dark CPU; there was no doubt about it. She snickered softly. Today she would be generous and grant Neptune her wish.

"So be it."

"…"

Neptune would face her now official twin and look into her eyes, slight tears falling down her face as she runs over to her to tackle hug her, of which she does and they both fall onto the floor with a bit of a crash, knocking over a few things as usual.

"I'm… finally going to be like you…"

The Dark CPU would tear up slightly as well. She would finally have someone just like her. Another Dark Purple.

"Heehee… you did it, twinny!"

Picking herself up off her twin, Neptune would walk over to Kurome and stand in front of her, facing face to face before mumbling in a quiet voice.

"I am ready, Kurome… do what you must"

"How touching… the two Nep's getting along so well together…-"

"…Two adorable servants…~"

"Now. Come with me; let us begin your fall into my delusion."

Kurome begins walking towards a corridor of the building, putting her hands together, eager to get started. Neptune and her twin began following moments after; allowing the Dark CPU to take Neptune's hand, she would walk by her twin's side with a smile on her face.

"…Delusion… sounds like a wonderful thing…"

"Delusion is a wonderful thing. Without it, you wouldn't have met me~"

Still walking, Dark Neptune would follow her creator into the location where she was born, where she became Dark Purple.

"See where the magic happens~"

Kurome gestures as they enter a wide open chamber. Four glass containers stood evenly apart, each having familiar insignias above them.

One that represented the land of Black Regality; Lastation's symbol

One that represented the land of White Serenity; Lowee's symbol

One that represented the land of Green Pastures; Leanbox's symbol

"By this alone, you should know which one to enter, do you not?"

Kurome jokes as she points towards the container on the middle-right.

The ones whose insignia represented the Land of Purple Progression; Planeptune.

Neptune, who was entranced by such a sight, would walk over to the allocated container and place her hand upon it, before opening the lid to it and stepping inside without hesitation, followed by the closing of the lid.

"… I am ready Kurome… let us begin- Let us begin this banquet of despair."

"Let us begin the banquet of despair…~"

Dark Neptune mirrored as she placed a hand on the container, staring into Neptune's eyes as she stood inside the container. A loud clamping sound would be heard as the door locked and sealed itself shut.

"You're going to enter stasis for a while. Bare with it, alright, twin?"

"I shall twinny, I'll have you to guide me through it, and when I awaken… I'll be just like you"

Neptune closes her eyes as an oxygen mask is lowered into position by a mechanical arm and placed into her mouth, before being injected with an anaesthetic that would keep her asleep for a designated amount of time. The tank slowly fills with liquid, before after a few minutes, is full with liquid as Neptune's body floats idly in the water.

"Your dream begins, Nep-chi. And soon, Gamindustri's nightmare shall awaken. Sleep well…"

"…"

"…"

The room falls silent for a third time, like it was waiting to be dropped back down as the container lights up, forming a flickering light to be seen on the floor. A few oxygen bubbles rise to the surface in the container, popping when they reach the top. All was quiet. Too quiet.

Chapter 7: "Ascension"

Exactly twenty four hours had passed since Neptune had entered stasis; she remains floating in the container as her hair floats and spreads apart in the small current that was present in the container. The liquid had changed colour slightly to that of grey water, but bore a more sinister role in her ascension into delusion. Echoing footsteps grew nearer to the room that the sleeping Neptune was in, before Kurome walked in, smirking up at the container that the deluded goddess was in.

"Twenty four hours. A full day has passed."

Folding her arms and gazing up at the motionless body of her future servant. Another Dark Purple. And a mere second after, Dark Neptune walked in and drew closer to the tank, gazing up passionately at the future they would spend together.

"It's time… right…?"

The effects of the anaesthetic wearing off, Neptune would slowly regain consciousness. Her eyes opening slowly and looking out of the container, only to gaze upon Kurome and her twin. To Neptune, it had seemed that she entered the room a lifetime ago, mainly due to that fact that she was in a constant dream the whole time she was in the container.

"…"

"Yes, Purple. It is time. You know what to do."

"Of course…"

Dark Neptune pulled out a small, dark crystal that emanated a violet aura. She passes it to Kurome without hesitation. Taking the crystal, Kurome would casually toss it up and down with an eager smile.

"I hope you're not awake, Nep-chi. This is going to hurt."

Kurome raises the dark crystal towards the tank and the aura from the crystal began to spark towards the tank, almost as if it leaped from the crystal and onto the tank that stood before her.

"Cancel out those pathetic shares of your people, and let nothing but hate embrace your mind!"

The liquid in the tank began to glow, before turning the liquid foggy which made Neptune disappear into the tank. The crystal flashes a violent orange as it remains in Kurome's hand.

"…"

Neptune continues floating behind the curtain of foggy water, not letting out a sound as she slips in and out of consciousness, only staring into what seemed to be a murky water, as if she was in a swamp on a really foggy day.

Minutes passed that felt like an eternity passed, and soon the light from the crystal died off, the once violet aura nulling to a dull grey in Kurome's hand.

"Now… Purple, if you please."

"Alrighty. Here I go."

The scar on the Dark CPU's left eye began to radiate as she begins to channel her energy into the container. She raises her hands towards the foggy tank and places her palms gently against the glass.

"Twinny… it's time for your ascension."

Her hands sparked briefly, having transferred her negative energy into the tank. The fog turns a Dark Purple, much like herself, as the corruption begins to take fold. Feeling the effects of this, Neptune woke up fully into seeing a Dark Purple world, but this was only the water, what lied outside of it was much better.

"This is gonna wake you up… and… uhh… try to endure the pain, okay?"

"… ugh …"

Neptune's eyes widening to the tingling pain that would only grow worse over time, she would try reaching out to the glass, however she couldn't move due to the numbness that her body was experiencing.

"I… I… feel something…"

Her body begins twitching inside the tank, not like the others could see what was happening due to the purple water that she continued floating idly in.

"Here's the fun part…"

The fog begins to enter Neptune's skin. Bit by bit the container clears, and she is able to see her twins face clearly. And suddenly, the fog reacts from within Neptune's body, dealing an unbelievably large amount of pain. The pain that was given could be best described in one word:

'Hell'

"Please endure this… for me!"

Her body which was resting idly in the container begins shaking violently, the two standing on the other side could only watch as Neptune's body spasms and twists in the water, clenching her hands and then unclenching them as the pain causes her body to slowly break from within.

"…Aghhh… Ahhhh…!"

"I… I can… do this… ughh…"

The Dark CPU presses her hands up against the glass of the container. Sparks begin to appear on her twin's shoulders as the Dark Planeptunian CPU Insignia's begin to form on both sides. Dark Neptune begins shouting to her twin, in hopes that her voice would keep her from losing consciousness, as it this were to happen, she would drift aside into the plains of delusion and never wake up.

"Look at me, twinny! It's only gonna last a little longer"

The burning of the insignia's onto her shoulders made Neptune scream out in agony, clenching her fists once again as the pain slowly reaches its peaks, causing her to slowly slip in and out of consciousness.

"… I can endure… this… it's only a pinch…"

She jokes, trying to hide the pain that was clearly becoming unbearable for her. The insignia's forming completely; they would reside on her shoulders as a matte purple colour, showing that the corruption was almost complete.

And now… the finishing touches.

Neptune's eyes began to dilute slightly, the cheery purple now turning to that of a sinister purple, much darker from that they were before, making her eyes the same colour as her new name. Dark Purple.

The fog in the container dissipates and fade, the liquid returning to its original, natural state and the pain would disappear from Neptune's body. Waiting a couple of minutes, the water would drain out into the pipes below the containers, ready to be cleaned and reused for the next unlucky soul who were to come across Kurome, but who knew when that would be.

But now. The corruption was complete.

"Twinny…! How do you feel?"

The Dark CPU would ask as the container door opened with a hiss, followed by a large blow of condensed water and steam, stepping down from the tank was not that of Neptune anymore. Her height had grown at least a foot and two inches, her short lilac hair was now long and her bust had, well…. grown significantly. Wearing two black D-Clips at equal spaces on her hair and a black and purple parka hoodie. Neptune would open her eyes to reveal the tainted and delusional work that she had undergone, a dark purple colour her eyes now were.

Who knew how her clothes changed during the process, but we'll leave that to the reader's imagination. Now looking upon the two that stood before her, Dark Adult Neptune would place a single hand on her head and sigh,

"Yada, Yada… that pain could've killed me y'know, it wasn't very pleasant an all…- Nepu!?"

How looking down at her… new features, Dark Adult Neptune would stand there, shocked at this incredible change, not even knowing that this would happen, she inspected almost every part of herself. Now raising her head up once more, she would be tackle hugged by the small Dark Neptune and cuddle her lovingly.

"Of course~"

"There are no more shares within you, dear. All that remains is the negative energy, and that is enough."

"Its… warm"

"Warm eh?"

Kurome would snicker at the slight comment that Dark Adult Neptune made about the negativity being 'warm', and then smiling at the two cuddling Neptune's who were on the floor prior to being tackle hugged onto it. Well, seeing that Dark Adult Neptune hadn't had anything to eat for the past twenty four hours, her stomach emitted a deafening growl that her twin could feel.

"…Oh… I need some pudding…"

Still her favourite food after being corrupted and made into something inhuman despite their looks, Dark Adult Neptune would savour the imaginary taste that lingered on her tongue as she began thinking about the specific food in mind.

"Some things never change…"

Kurome gestures her new servant to the original, as she turns her back and begins heading back down the dimly lit corridor that they entered through the day previous to this one. Her footsteps died away shortly after, but her quiet voice echoed back down the corridor for both Neptune's to hear.

"I will take my leave. I have more plans in production…"

"Have fun, my Dark Purple's"

And then Dark Neptune began nuzzling into the bigger Neptune's shoulder, loving her closely now that she had a family, this just made Dark Adult Neptune pet her younger self's head gently with a smile. Failing to contain her excitement, Dark Neptune would give an outburst of emotions varying from crying, smiling and giggling as she continued nuzzling her.

"You're finally like me. You're finally like me!"

She exclaims, really overjoyed that she had a plus one now, after all, the original had basically lived all of her life alone, under the reigns of Kurome and the other Dark CPU's who were… not included in this story sadly, before repeating one last time.

"You're finally like me…!"

Still petting the small Dark Neptune's head, Dark Adult Neptune would smile and kindly nudge her a few times, wanting to get up off the floor that she was on. The floor was just a black, blue lined floor really, created in that of virtual space which was part of Kurome's delusion.

"What do you want to do now?"

Asking her twin in a state of boredom, Dark Adult Neptune would pick herself up and dust herself down before petting the smaller Dark Neptune on the head, mainly doing this because she liked it, and that the height comparison was… significant.

"Ooooohhhh….. I dunno. I'm kinda tired, been waiting for you for a loooooong time…"

Smaller Dark Neptune makes her trademark 'Sleepy Nep Noises' after letting out a yawn. Dark Neptune would then slowly walk to her room, to where she and Dark Adult Neptune would spend the night until she had her own room to stay in whilst living in Heart Dimension, which was a place created in that of Uzume's [Kurome] illusion power after sealing herself away to protect Planeptune during her CPU reign over it

"let's…. snuggle~ Hwee~. Time for me to hit the sacks. I'm… *yawn*… pretty tired… Must be channelling Plutia lately"

"Oh… okay then, well, kinda feeling the same myself re-"

Dark Adult Neptune would suddenly pass out from the exhaustion of experiencing all of the inflicted pain. But to her it was worth it. She finally had a new family. One born in delusion. Small Dark Neptune would lie down and cuddle up to her twin, and before long, she too would enter the same sleep state as the bigger Neptune who was already in a deep sleep of her own.

As she sleeps, Dark Adult Neptune would squeeze her twin like a plushie, and in doing so, her twin made a cute sound as she was hugged like the lovable soft toy was, letting out a soft sigh and then a

"…Hwee~"

Sound as she was squeezed, showing her usual signs of adorableness even if she was a gigantic monstrosity in her Darkness form, well… so was Dark Adult Neptune now. That was the burden they had to live with, being the dimension destroyers from the depths below sanity.

Small Dark Neptune would imagine the times the two will have together in the future. Soon they will decimate the world into darkness and chaos… They shall make the world end in a brilliant whirlpool of eternal oblivion…

After all…

Dreams are born from chaos…

From the beginning... to the end of the world.

== END ==


End file.
